


Potterlock

by Saltganley



Series: Dreams [5]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltganley/pseuds/Saltganley





	Potterlock

Potterlock  
"Mr Sherlock Holmes, now this is one challenge I have been looking forward to." The sorting hat spoke only to Sherlock. "Interesting," the hat continued. "Such an organizated mind, much like your brothers. Yet I have encounted a heart like yours before and I told them the same thing. You will come to a fork in the road, one side is the dark, the other the light. Your heart will be the one to guide you." Sherlock snorted "I have no 'heart' emotions are just distractions" Sherlock replied in his head. "We shall see about that." The hat replied before yelling Gryffindor to the room. Sherlock could see the surprise on his brother's normally schooled face from the Ravenclaw table as he made his way to the Gryffindor table. The table was clapping politely but Sherlock was too busy looking at the sorting hat trying to work the stupid thing out. Suddenly a face was blocking his view. "Hi!" Sherlock focused on the face. "I'm John, John Watson" He had his hand out for Sherlock to shake. "Sherlock Holmes" Sherlock replied surprising himself by shaking the boys hand. "This place is amazing isn't it!" John breathed completely overwelled by the place. Sherlock gave a non commital reply as he looked over the boy. "So, um, I'm..." John began before Sherlock interupted "A Muggle born, a little unique that both you and your brother both come from a Muggle born family. I dare say your mother has some explaining to do which is probably why your 'father' is an abusive alcoholic. Your split lip is obiously from a large male hand and the black eye developing which you have done a half decent job of trying to heal yourself will still be noticeable tomorrow. You want to be a healer, understandable with your 'father' you have already practiced healing spells at home. He however wants you to follow his father and join the Muggle military. Waste of magic blood! Strange how Muggles normally expect the first male born to do things like that. You also play one of those Muggle sports where they chase a ball around as you have the build but you dont work out to achieve it. Wait until you see Quiddich, magical people go crazy over it." Sherlock stopped as John looked at him with his mouth open. "That's, amazing!" John breathed. Sherlock looked at him. "How did you know all that?" John asked "Deduction." Sherlock simply answered. "Is that something all magical people can do?" John asked excited. "No." Sherlock replied. "Can you do that to anyone?" John asked excitedly. "Yes." Sherlock replied still not sure about the boy. "what about that boy down there." John guestured to a dark haired boy. Sherlock looked back at John, "Thats Harry Potter" Sherlock murmured "You can deduct his name just by looking at him?" John looked beyond impressed confusing Sherlock. "No, he is just the most famous wizard of our time." Sherlock replied "oh." John turned bright red. "He lives with his Muggle aunt, uncle and must be quite obese cusion. He has no real idea about the magical world because of them and they treat him badly. Look how he flinches everytime some moves near him, he is always watching for the next blow." Suddenly Sherlock was aware John had moved closer to him to listen and observe what he was saying. "When Harry got on the train his clothes were old, hand downs and had been stretched by someone not much older then him yet much fatter but his Hogwarts things are brand new." Sherlock finished looking back at John. "Thats so cool, who else can you do?" He asked excitedly. "Well that girl sitting across from Harry, Granger. Her parents are Muggles, dentists I believe they are called. Her teeth are extremely well looked after from Muggle standards and..." Sherlock stopped mid sentence. "Why are you so interested?" Sherlock asked suddenly. "I'm sorry, I just think it's fasinating. Doesnt everyone?" John's face started flushing red again. "No, most people either tell me to piss off or they punch me in the face." John's face darkened. "Thats not very nice of them, your obiously got an amazing talent." Sherlock couldnt help but smile as the table filled with food. "Wow" John breathed looking over the table full of food. "Can we..." John started "Help yourself yes." Sherlock answered. Sherlock watched John carefully pick out things and eat them slowly and carefully. He would wince or flinch if he accidently made a noise. If Sherlock wasnt still sitting so close he wouldnt have heard or felt it over the noises of the hall. His 'father' must hit him if he made noises at the table. Sherlock assumed. It was when dessert came that really amazed Sherlock. "Do you think it would be ok to have that last apple pie?" John whispered to Sherlock. "I'm sure its fine." Sherlock answered. John gingerly made sure no one else was eyeing it off before carefully grabbing it and putting it on his plate like it was the most expensive thing he had ever touched. "I love Apple Pie." Sherlock heard him whisper as he looked up to Sherlock. "What are you going to have for dessert?" He suddenly asked. "Nothing." Sherlock answered. "You hardly ate anything else." John pointed out. "Have half of mine." John suddenly offered cutting a larger half for Sherlock and pushing it onto his still clean plate. John smiled at him before getting into his pie. Sherlock watched John savour every bite of his apple pie and before Sherlock had reliezed he had eatten his half as well. "Ok off to bed!" The headmaster declared as everyone headed after thier house prefect. Sherlock and John followed behind the rest of the Gryffindor's, Sherlock already knew the way and was enjoying watching John take in all the sights and sounds of the castle. When they finally reached the fat lady's portrait a grumpy red head was waiting for them. "Where have you two been?" He asked. John froze. "I forgot my book in the great hall and had to go back for it." Sherlock lied. "Mr Holmes isnt it?" The redhead growled. "Yes, Mr Weasley." Sherlock replied been a smartarse. "Dumbledore said you have requested a room to your self, amazingly he agreed on one condition. You have one room mate." He guestured to John. Sherlock figured John would want a transfer pretty quick so he accepted the situation. Sherlock gave the fat lady the password and stepped into the common room leaving a confused Weasley at the door. "How did you know the password?" John whispered. "It was obious." Sherlock answered leading John to their room. The room was perfect for what Sherlock wanted, smaller then other rooms yes but the far end of the room was two beds with two bedside benches between then then desks along every waĺl. John Watson clearly written on the trunk beside Sherlock's.


End file.
